User blog:Olimar90/Weegee vs. Polleneegee
This Blog is a fanfiction about Weegee Black Vs. Polleneegee. This is a Sample Fanfiction of the Rise of Weegee. Where Clovereegee gets kidnapped and Polleneegee Grudgingly rescues his cousin. (Note: I only write Sample stories in the blog.) ---- One day, Polleneegee was training in his Dojo with his Cousin, Clovereegee. Clovereegee: Like why are we training, my dear cousin. Polleneegee: Shut up, Clovereegee, Do you want to get stronger or not? Clovereegee: I am reluctant to Fight. Polleneegee: Humph! Too Bad! But You're gonna fight whether you liked it or not! Clovereegee: Why should I? Polleneegee: Because, I don't want you to get kidnapped again. Clovereegee: For What is the Meaning of Me getting kidnapped? Polleneegee: My Abusive Dad kidnapped you and tried to turn you into something that you're not! Clovereegee: Humph! I don't fight with my fist, I fight with my wits. Polleneegee: Hmph! In your dreams! You can't defeat my Dad with your wits! Clovereegee: Of Course they work, you Numskull! I used my wits to foil my Uncle. Polleneegee: Nuh uh, You need to fight back using your fists. Clovereegee: Humph, I do not use my fists. Polleneegee: Yes you Can, Moron! Clovereegee: No, you Fool! I can Only Kick like a Kangaroo, and like a Donkey. Polleneegee: Boring You Moron! You Always Kick and Kick and Kick! You're supposed to Punch Punch Punch with your fist! Clovereegee: I never Punch, Ninny! I was Born to Kick Only! I Always Use MY FEET TO ATTACK! MY FEET! And I Fight using my Wits, too! Polleneegee: WHY YOU! Polleneegee and Clovereegee were bickering while they were at the Dojo Training. Then, They started to Fight. Polleneegee Fights using his fists. Clovereegee fights back using his feet and his tail (Born to use his Feet as a tool because He was Born to kick, But Not to Punch, He doesn't like Punching, That's Why He uses His Feet to). Clovereegee Likes to Kick, But He can also use his Tail to strike back. Polleneegee strikes with his Long Prehensile Tongue, Prompting Clovereegee to Strike back with his Long Bushy Tail as Well. Polleneegee uses Sting, Unleashed from inside his Tongue, Clovereegee Dodged the Stinger. Polleneegee: What The? How dare you Dodge my Sting? Clovereegee: Heh. Because I am so.... Polleneegee: Uh uh, Never mind that! Clovereegee:...... "CLOVER" Enough to use my "SANDWITS". (Clovereegee summons the Sand) Polleneegee: Okay, First of All, I hated your senseless jokes! And second of all, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SAND? Clovereegee: I "SHOVELED" the sand out of my Hat. Polleneegee: From Where? Clovereegee: Welll, I got them from--- Polleneegee: No time for games! Clovereegee: How rude. You interrupted me, Did you not? Polleneegee: Don't care! Where did you get that sand? But Clovereegee says nothing. Polleneegee: Well? ANSWER ME! Clovereegee: .... Polleneegee: That's it! I'll Strangle your Long Neck! Polleneegee Was about to Strangle Clovereegee, But Clovereegee teleported. Polleneegee: Huh? Where did he go? Clovereegee kicked polleneegee's Back. Clovereegee: Heh. How Pathetic. You must of "Underestimated" the "Gentle Giant Clover", By Forcing me to Fight. Polleneegee growled. Clovereegee: I think Our training is over for today.... Perhaps It is better if you come bother me next month. Polleneegee: No.... N-No! I refuse to lose to you! Clovereegee: Save your Strength for Now. And Now if you'll excuse me, I am gonna go "Somewhere" That you'll never pester me again... Tata. Clovereegee teleported away. Polleneegee: HEY! Get Back Here, You Coward! (Ugh, Stupid Cousin... Foiled by him again. I gotta follow him to see if he doesn't do anything moronic). ---- The Next day, Polleneegee Visited Clovereegee's Home. Pollenee: Hey, Clovereegee, Where are you? I want a Rematch, So Come on out, you coward But nobody is home. Polleneegee witnessed that Clovereegee is not here. But He found a Note, and it reads: Polleneegee (reading): "Dear Polleneegee, I have kidnapped your little Cousin, Clovereegee. If you want to see him alive again, meet me at the alley, and we will have a pleasant discussion. - Weegee Black" Polleneegee: Humph! Over my Dead Body! There is no Way that Clovereegee has been kidnapped at all. ---- 4 weeks later, Polleneegee Found Clovereegee chained around his neck, Locked in the cage. looking miserable. Polleneegee: Clovereegee, There you Are. I've been looking all over for you! Clovereegee: Why are you here, Polleneegee? Polleneegee: You Idiot! I knew you're gonna be kidnapped constantly. Clovereegee: Yeah... I lost a Fight against Weegee Black 4 weeks ago. And Now, I am locked up in the cage. Polleneegee: Humph, Who cares how you feel? You called yourself "Clever"? What the heck is Wrong with you? You're a Bigger Fool than I've ever imagined. Clovereegee: I'm sorry. Polleneegee: No, I will not forgive you just like that! You've always get kidnapped by my Dad, And Now you've kidnapped by Weegee Black? Clovereegee: Perhaps It is better if you leave. Polleneegee: No! I wanted to fight with you. Clovereegee: Why Bother coming to rescue me anyway even if you resented me? Polleneegee Flinches. Weegee Black (Chuckled): How amusing, Polleneegee, Resenting your Brother was music to my ears. Polleneegee: What? No! Clovereegee IS NOT MY BROTHER, He's MY COUSIN! Weegee Black: Cousin eh? I see. Polleneegee: ???? Weegee Black: I see that you love to fight your cousin so much. Polleneegee Fliches in Confusion. Weegee Black: I've been watching you Two Bicker and Fight 4 weeks ago. Heh... I followed your cousin and kidnapped him after He ditches you. Polleneegee (Flinching): Ugh....... Why did you kidnap my Cousin? Weegee Black: Well, If you really want to know the Truth, You will have to defeat me. Polleneegee: Defeat you? Weegee Black: Do you want the Truth or not? Polleneegee: No.... I want to fight.. Weegee Black: Ah, It looks like I Am Ready when you are. Prepare to Lose. Polleneegee: With Pleasure. So Weegee Black and Polleneegee began the Fight. Polleneegee uses Punch, Weegee Black Dodges the Attack. Weegee used Body Slam. Polleneegee used punch again, Weegee Black Dodges the Attack again. Weegee Black: Pathetic. You Missed! Polleneegee: What do you---- Weegee Black Punched him again. Polleneegee: Hey! Weegee Black Powers up into his Rose Form. Polleneegee (shocked): Huh? What kind of terrifying form it that? Weegee: This is my rose Form, Which Means I am stronger and More epic. Polleneegee (Shocked while Thinking): Oh no.... He is too powerful..... What'll I do? Weegee Black: Now, Prepare to DIE! ---- To be continued.....0 Category:Blog posts